Online search engines conventionally utilize factors such as keywords, the density of links to a website or content item, and sponsorship to variously rank, organize, and/or display search results. Thus, a website or content item that has a relatively large number of keyword matches as well as a relatively large number of other websites that link thereto may be positioned on a list of search results ahead of a website that has relatively fewer keyword matches or relatively fewer links thereto. The use of sponsorship of a link may be utilized to adjust results or prioritize particular links.